A New Life For A New Friend
by Sonata's Moonlight
Summary: ON HOLDA 12 year old girl came into the lives of the rangers. She has some hidden pasts to tell them with a power growing in her that she doesn't even know. Will the rangers help her? Espicially when she has to go to a public school.TB HK CL SS DM ococ


Author's Note- Hey people! This is officially my very first fanfic story and I hope you guys enjoy it!

First of all, this takes place when Lothor is still alive and Hunter and Blake is on the good side. It's also like when it's getting to the last episode. I didn't say almost. I said getting to the last episode. There would be couple pairings, but I'm not telling you guys who is getting paired up, so you guys have to guess.

Since that's all settled, go and enjoy the story!

A New Life For A New Friend

Out in the woods the six rangers were sparring against each other. Cam and Dustin were paired up while Hunter and Shane were battling against each other. That leaves Blake and Tori sparring together.

Dustin had been throwing punches and kicks at Cam, but he kept on blocking them which made Dustin get weak. Seeing that Dustin is weak and not paying attention, Cam flipped over his head and kicked Dustin at his legs causing him to fall face first in a huge pile of dirt. Once Dustin gained strength, he got up and realized that Cam was gone. He looked around and around, but couldn't find his sparring partner. Just then someone tapped his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder only to have a finger poke his cheek. Making this surprise him made Dustin fall off to the side. As Dustin tried to gain composure, he heard Cam laughing hysterically.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Dustin asked cluelessly.

"Man! You should have seen the look on your face when you fell." Cam said with laughs in between.

"Dude, that is so not funny. Besides, I'm getting tired." Dustin complained.

"Well we have to wait for the others." Cam said calming down.

"Fine. I'll be over here, so just wake me up when they're done."

Dustin then slowly walked to a nearby tree, sat down, and fell asleep. Cam just sighed at the yellow ranger's actions and just watched Shane and Hunter fight nearby.

"Dude, you so can not beat me." said Shane as he blocked a punch that was thrown by Hunter.

"I bet I can." Hunter said while blocking a kick from Shane.

"I bet you can't."

"Fine. I bet you twenty bucks that I could beat your ass to the ground." Hunter said nonchalantly.

"Oh your so on." Shane replied.

Shane and Hunter were repeatedly punching, blocking, and kicking until Hunter made a swift movement which caused Shane to fall backwards.

Shane just looked up at Hunter surprised and said, "Dude! That was totally cheating."

"That was not cheating. Besides, there was no rule saying that I couldn't cheat." Hunter said.

"So you did cheat." Shane said urgingly.

"No I didn't. I was just saying. Anyways, twenty bucks please." Hunter then reached out his hand waiting for his prize.

"Dude. I'm still on the ground. Help me up."

With that, Hunter grabbed for Shane's hand and helped me up. Then Hunter gave Shane a look saying _I'm waiting._ Shane sighed and said, "Fine, here." He reached into his pocket and gave Hunter the twenty dollar bill.

"Thank you very much." Hunter said pleasingly.

"Whatever." said Shane with displeasure.

In another part of the woods, Blake and Tori were sparring swiftly and smoothly. Tori threw a punch, making Blake duck underneath it. Then he did a kick, having Tori to jump sideways.

"Nice kick." Tori said.

"Nice punch." replied Blake.

"Hmm. Well, don't let the blonde hair fool you. Your going down." Tori said with a smile growing on her face.

"Oh yeah." Blake chuckled and tried to grab on to Tori, but she grabbed him first and pushed him down.

While Blake on the ground, Tori smiled and said, "Now that's how a girl does it." ,and placed her left hand on her hip.

When she looked to the area she pushed down Blake, he wasn't there. Filled with worry, she looked for him until someone grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down. The two then rolled down a hill until they came to a stop, have Tori underneath the person that pulled her down. Having her eyes closed the whole time, she opened them and looked up at just to see Blake's smiling face shine on her.

"I took you by surprise, didn't I?"Blake said with a smirk.

"Well, yeah." Tori queitly replied with a blush. '_I had never been this close to a guy before. Especially in a situation like this. Atleast it's with someone I like.' thought Tori._

_'Wow. I'm actually glad I did that. I would had never been this close to her before. Man she looks cute when she blushes.' thought Blake._

With the queitness in the air, the two just stared into each others eyes. Each of them felt like they had a sort of special connection. They just didn't know what it was. Blake mindlessly just started to close the gap between them. Tori followed his lead. They were just an inch away that they could feel each other's breath, until Tori and Blake heard their names being called. Hearing their names being called they quickly seperated. Blake then got off of Tori and helped her up.

_'Man! We were so close!'_ yelled Blake's thoughts. "Uh...the guys are calling us. I think we should go." said Blake a little sad that they didn't kiss.

"Yeah. It must be getting late then." answered Tori just above a whisper. _'We were so close!'_

With Blake by her side, the two silently followed the voices of Cam, Hunter, and Shane. Tori and Blake continued to walk silently until they came to a clearing to where Cam, Hunter, Shane, and a sleeping Dustin was at.

"What took you guys so long?" Hunter asked.

"You know. Sparring." answered Blake.

Shane then asked, "Are you sure? It didn't look like just sparring when we saw you guys."

Tori asked, "You saw us? Doing what?" She started to get nervous that they saw them on the ground on top of each other.

"Just sparring. You guys would actually think we saw ya'll" Shane anwsered playfully. "Besides, we were here the whole time."

Then Hunter questionably said, "Or were we?" Then both Shane and Hunter broke off into laughter. Just then Cam spoke up.

"Guys. We better head back to Ninja Ops. It's getting late and would someone go wake up Dirt Boy here?" Cam then motioned to where Dustin was lazily sleeping under the oak tree. Blake and Hunter voluntered on waking up Dustin. Although they kept shouting his name, Dustin wouldn't wake up. He just continued sleeping like an elephant. His snoring even sounded like one. While listening to his snoring, Blake and Hunter thought of an idea.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Bro, it's like you read my mind." Then the thunders placed their hand on top of Dustin's foot and sent little shock waves. Dustin then woke up saying, "Ow! What the heck did you two do to me?"

"Dude, you slept like an elephant. You even sounded like one." chuckled Hunter.

"Hey. We were trying to wake you up, but you just kept on sleeping, so may have just shocked you a little." Blake answered in a nonserious way.

A now wide awake Dustin got up and said, "You two are so dead. I am gonna get you." With the look in Dustin eyes, Blake and Hunter got a head start in running with him catching up to them.

"Where's Blake and Hunter?" questioned Tori. "It really isn't that hard to wake somebody up."

"You two are so dead. I am gonna get you." All the rangers turned their heads to the direction of Dustin's voice and saw him chasing Blake and Hunter. They watched as Blake and Hunter ran towards the waterfall with Dustin right behind them. Shane found it amusing and just started laughing. Cam and Tori turned their heads looking at Shane with a 'shut up' look. He stopped laughing and looked at them.

"What? What's the problem at laughing?"

Cam and Tori just shooked their heads and sighed. Then Shane, Cam, and Tori jogged at a steady pace towards Ninja Ops. to make sure nothing else happened.

Once the got there, they saw Dustin fast asleep on the couch. Then they all turned their heads toward Blake and Hunter. Then Cam asked, "What happened?"

Blake responded, "Well once we were inside, we hid in the closet. Dustin came in later,"

"And couldn't find us cause he was still tired, so he crashed on the couch." ,Hunter said, finishing Blake's sentence.

Cam sighed deeply and said, "Okay, fine, whatever. Just as long you don't make a lot of noises. I guess my father is still taking his afternoon nap."

"Like Dirtboy over here." Shane said, pointing at a now drooling Dustin.

"Ew. That's just nasty. His drool is getting up all over his nose."

"Well would you look at the beauty of that, Tori. He's making it bubble with his nose." said a teasing Hunter.

Everyone started to laugh at his remark until they heard something hit the floor and break. They all got quiet all of a sudden. Just then, they heard footsteps scurrying to a hurry, trying to leave the room.The five alert rangers quickly ran to the source of the crash and footsteps. They didn't know what would make such a loud noise. They don't even know how the person even got into Ninja Ops. Every single one of them thought Lothor finally figured out where their hidden base was located. Could it be Choobo, or Zergane, or Vexacus, or Motordrone? Well they swiftly and quickly carried up the pace to figure out who or what did it.

They turned a corner and found something they would have never suspected.

HAH! How do ya'll like that? Hope you guys liked my very first story/chapter. The next chappie is coming soon. (I'm in spring break anyways) Please R&R!

Thank you!


End file.
